birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Jay
Microsoft Sam (Real Name: Sam Jay) is a member of Code LTIB. Bio Sam used to be a massive control freak, before he got to learn the true meaning of love by getting married to Scotty Raven Jay. It also helped that Sam was the first BrantSteele Champion. Sam actually got Scotty to marry him by force. It took several attempts, but Sam eventually was successful in marrying him. He still has his methods of self-defense such as the atomic bombs also used by other YouTubers, but will only ever use them when absolutely necessary. Inside his chest is a flame sac that allows him to use pyrokinesis. Eventually, the LTIB Sam realized that his behaviors are causing Davemadson to lose subscribers, making the BT Productions Sam truly reformed. He will only ever get angry in self-defense. Sam's violent LTIB behaviors eventually led to scientists naming a disease after him (tic controllosa, Control Freak Syndrome, or Microsoft Sam's Disease). Code LTIB Duties During a typical episode of Code LTIB, you would find Sam directing the logo. If the episode is Hunger Games simulator themed, you would see Sam trying to win the current round. RipRed HGSS Series Sam's debut was in RipRed HGSS 3. He still has not won an episode to this day. Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath Sam can first be seen being thankful that Turbo Secretii woke up in reality after going through her first ever "Dragonlord Vision". It was also revealed Sam's efforts in Survivor Simulation 8 were all for nothing. To make things worse, his BrantSteele Champion picture flew away so that Dragonlord's picture could take over. Looney Games Bloopers Since LGB is a parody of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, Sam acts as a director of sorts, using phrases like "places everyone" and "roll camera". He was responsible for inspiring the "shared events" berserk button to be shared with everyone else. Once, he left LGB because he was killed by his husband. After coming back, Sam has tried to control Scotty's relationship with Dragonlord, with varying degrees of success. Murder Games Simulator Sam is supposed to be the leader of the Code LTIB team, but he also has an "unstable" perk to represent his wild temper. He can go frenzied at any moment so he can go on a killing spree, but that also makes him vulnerable to heart attacks that kill him. He is armed with a handgun, as opposed to Scotty's shotgun. Superpowers Sam has Fire Aura, if the temperatures in his flame sac are high enough. The fire is normally good enough, but he can choose to concentrate the fire into various attacks. Possible attacks include Fire Bomb Generation and Fire Blast. Sam's atomic bombs are an example of him using Nuclear Explosion Inducement. Sam's flame sac renders him immune to fire. Sam boasts the most powerful kisses out of everyone in Code LTIB. If left unchecked, these kisses can send the receiver into a love trauma. Just ask Scotty. Z-Move Sam's exclusive Z-Crystal is the Sammium-Z. It turns Tantrum Time into the Z-Move "Atomic Tantrum", which deals damage and can leave the target with a burn. Life with Scotty Raven Jay The majority of the time in a typical day for Sam is being with Scotty. All of the kisses Sam had with Scotty were passionate and long-lasting. Before going to sleep every night, he would give Scotty a kiss to remind him that he still loved him. Every night during the period of sleep, Scotty was seen sleeping on Sam's chest. Past Life with Scotty Before Sam had a psycho love relationship with Scotty, he was bitter enemies with him, trying to torture him with anything he can get his hands on. Back then, he was targeted by different love interests, Microsoft Anna and Mr. Warner. A road trip changed everything. After that, Sam tried to marry Scotty by force several times, but failed every time. It was only after a Survivor round when Sam successfully got married to Scotty. After getting married to Scotty, Sam still was not happy that Scotty is not accepting him as a lover, so he tried multiple times to get him pregnant. Only after a baby was born was when Scotty finally accepted Sam. Road Trip Time During the road trip, Sam and Scotty have sex after Cymeron gave up Scotty's position as driver to Sam. Sam then confirms that his one true love is Scotty, not Mr. Warner. Anna understands Sam's situation and decides to break up with him on good terms. Trying to Marry Scotty Sam tried a total of six times to marry Scotty by force. He failed to marry Scotty by force five times, mostly due to someone else crashing or interrupting the wedding at the last moment. Sam was trying to do a secret pair experiment in Big Brother when he was called over to try and marry Scotty for the sixth time (as a prize for doing something crowned as a moment of awesome during a Survivor round). The lovely wedding was successful that time. Before the First Baby After successfully marrying Scotty, Sam expected Scotty to accept him and get to the married life. However, Scotty wasn't willing to accept Sam at all (Sometimes, Scotty was secretly wishing for a divorce.). To counter these threats, Sam threatens actions so horrible that the marriage will be over if they were successful. Scotty was forced to lie to save his marriage. At some point in the marriage, Sam found out that Scotty believes in babies making everything better, so he tries to get Scotty to fall for the baby trap. At that point, Beulah (Scotty's ex-wife) finds out about the impending consequences, so she attempts to assassinate Sam in an attempt to stop Scotty from having the baby. This ultimately fails (see below heading). First Baby When Dragonlord finally catches up to Sam, he orders Dunstan to send in Guy on a count of three. Dunstan does as ordered, but Sam stops Guy, saying that he has to get past Scotty first (who appears to be holding something in his hands). Dunstan stops the attack, seeing that the thing Scotty has is a baby girl. Dunstan calls for celebration, also believing in babies making everything better. At that point, Scotty was finally confident enough to confess his feelings for Sam, cementing their status as an official couple. Current Life with Scotty A majority of Sam's life nowadays is spent being together with Scotty. Ever since giving birth to his first baby, Scotty is completely willing to do Sam's every demand as long as he still loves him. The one who says "I love you" part first now is random, though Sam still does it most of the time. If Scotty gave the "I love you" part first, Sam would give a passionate kiss to him before saying the "I love you too" part. Every night, Sam would give Scotty a kiss as a reminder that he still loved him. While Sam is sleeping, Scotty can also be seen (sleeping on Sam's chest). Other Relationships Anna Zappinski used to pursue Sam as a love interest. However, upon seeing Sam with Scotty, she accepted the fact that Sam picked out his one true love and left him alone. Sam and Anna still have a good time together as friends, though. Beulah Volkenburger, along with ten other characters, tried to assassinate Sam all because she saw he was going to be with Scotty. That failed when Scotty suffered from "Mister Seahorse Syndrome". It has been said that Beulah suffered through the stages of grief once she saw Scotty with Sam. Beulah eventually accepts the fact that Scotty is with Sam. However, during The LGB Return, Beulah said that Sam "just made the list" for breaking the fourth wall, meaning that Beulah and Sam still get into arguments. Mike Macaw is best buddies with Sam. Sam does not mind that Mike is with Mary Canary. Sam and Mike occasionally have arguments, but they get resolved before they go too far. Warner Brock Sheldon is one of Sam's more bitter enemies. Sam only ever wanted Warner to display "W-B" and only that. Sam gets angered whenever Warner zoomed like he did in Lumber Jack-Rabbit. Mr. Warner previously targeted Sam as a love interest. This relationship first occurred when a hospital visit by 14 of Code LTIB's members (WB Shield, Guy, Anna, Mr. Warner, Scotty, Sam, Mike, Harvey Zilth, Mary, Beulah, Devil, She-Devil, God, and Angela) goes horribly wrong, with Sam pregnant with Microsoft Whammy. Mr. Warner was the father. Sam still likes Mr. Warner, but it is a rare occurence that Sam shows this on the outside. Cymeron started being one of Sam's enemies after the events of Road Trip Time. She keeps insisting that Sam should be with Mr. Warner, not Scotty. It used to be friendly, but once Sam confirmed his love for Scotty, things went downhill. Sam got into a fierce rivalry with Dragonlord after the latter became BrantSteele Champion. Sam thinks that the honors of being champion should only belong to him, an example of him slipping into his older habits. During the events of "A Challenge Simulator", Sam got into a duel with Dragonlord to see who had ultimate rights to the BrantSteele Champion's Crown, with Sam ultimately winning and getting Dragonlord eliminated. Dragonlord did get revenge during Challenge Plan C, when he won the simulation along with Mary Canary. When Sam saw Dragonlord taking over the BrantSteele realm again, he suffered through the five stages of grief, but refuses to go through the stage of acceptance no matter what. Images Microsoft Sam Icon.png|Sam's BrantSteele icon. Microsoft Sam is Eliminated.png|Sam is eliminated during a BrantSteele simulation. BrantSteele Champion Sam.png|Sam becomes the first ever BrantSteele Champion. LTIB Pajama Party.png|Sam's pajamas. Lunaala Let Both Sam and Scotty In.png|Lunaala lures both Sam and Scotty into a shelter run. Sam and Scotty Watch a Movie.png|Sam watches a movie with a rather grumpy Scotty. Wedding Kiss (Sam x Scotty).png|Sam finally marries Scotty successfully. Sam and Scotty Finally Had a Baby.png|Dragonlord and Dunstan initially ordered Guy to attack Sam, but Sam stops Guy. Scotty reveals that he finally had a baby, and confesses his love for Sam. Sam's Reaction to Dirt's Disappearance.png|Sam throws a tantrum because Dirt ditched the HSP. Microsoft Sam.png|What happens when Sam says "Release the atomic bombs!". Luigi Likes Bruce and Sam.png|Sam is with Bruce instead of Scotty. Luigi approves of this. Stupid Mary.png|Sam (dressed as Scotty) chews out Mary Canary for celebrating a Dragonlord victory. Blooperific Fight.png|During the first major Code LTIB fight, Sam teams up with Warner Brock Sheldon. Scotty and the Angry Sam.png|Sam is so pissed off at Scotty for what he did to him, and kills him as he tries to run. Sam x Scotty (Sextuplets).png|Sam is joyous after Scotty gave birth to sextuplets. Sam's Raging Storm.png|Sam summons a fierce thunderstorm that kills five other characters. Sam's Ultimate Prank (1).png|Sam creates his hate potion and drinks it. Sam's Ultimate Prank (2).png|Sam rejects Scotty's usual morning routine. Sam's Ultimate Prank (4).png|Sam suddenly shows up in the TV to protect Mike. Sam's Ultimate Prank (5).png|Sam drags Scotty into the TV. Sam's Ultimate Prank (6).png|Sam orders Mike to change the logo, then tells him to shush the sheesh. Sam's Ultimate Prank (7).png|Sam gets into an argument with Mike. Sam's Ultimate Prank (9).png|Sam's Hellish Rage triggers. Sam's Ultimate Prank (11).png|Sam yells that he has had enough of the BBC logo. Sam's Ultimate Prank (12).png|Sam unleashes full-force atomic bombs that wreck the Code LTIB Studio. Nighttime Awesomeness.png|Sam forces Brionne to kill a character, only to get zapped by Anna. Sam's Breakdown.png|Sam breaks down crying on Slide's shoulder. Measurement Error Detected.png|Sam finds out Scarpher made an error in calculating Dragonlord's height. Super Blooper Sunshine Ending.png|Sam gets blown away by the fierce wind. Mike Will Always Be a Part of Us.png|Sam is happy that Mike chose to be with Code LTIB. Preparing for LGB 41 (Selfie).png|Sam takes a selfie to prepare for "The Calm Blooper Party". After LGB Random Short 17 (1).png|Sam hugs Scotty after finding out the latter survived "Six by Six Challenge". Sam x Scotty (Marriage Anniversary).png|Sam celebrates one year of marriage along with Scotty Raven Jay. The 2018 Intro.png|Sam celebrates New Years with Scotty. Sam Marries Scarlett.png|Sam marries Scarlett. Fly Sam Fly.png|Sam can fly by manipulating his fire into wings. Various Reactions to Sam x Scotty.png|Sam reacts to Scotty inviting him to participate in a Shelter Run. A Bold Move.png|Sam is too busy with Scotty to notice Dragonlord's act with Turbo. Sam x Scotty (Pride Month).png|Sam shows off his bisexual pride. Sam x Scotty (Heavy Love).png|Sam successfully seduces Scotty into a night of heavy lovemaking. Mary's LTIB Pool Party.png|Sam makes out with Scotty while in Mary's luxurious pool. Surprise Huddle Revisited.png|Sam huddles Scotty while he was still in a fierce rivalry with him. Tomodachi Love Triangle.png|Sam is chosen over Stavros. Pride Challenge (Mike x Sam).png|Sam gets kissed by Mike during the Pride Challenge. Sam x Scotty (Shipping Name Reaction).png|Sam is angry that the shipping name of himself and Scotty is "Scam". Davemadson Edits Sam and Anna's poses in Davemadson videos often get edited in favor of Sam and Scotty. This can arguably apply to Sam x Abby and Sam x Zira as well. Sam and Scotty also substitute for Dave and Rhonda because the latter couple will never make it to BT Productions. The gallery below depicts such edits. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson).png|An error is "fixed" by replacing Beulah with Sam. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 41).png|Sam kisses Scotty instead of Anna. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss).png|A kissing pose inspired by the Dave x Abby pose. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 116).png|Sam and Scotty make out in the secret bunker instead of Dave and Rhonda. Sam x Scotty (LT Bloopers Pose).png|A pose inspired by Dave and Rhonda's pose. Sam x Scotty (LTIB 68).png|Scotty proposes to Sam instead of Beulah. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss 2).png|An alternate angle of the kiss. Guy and Sam (Corrected).png|A "Sam and Guy" scene gets corrected. Sam Does the Unthinkable (1).png|Sam pins Scotty down much to the latter's shock. Sam Does the Unthinkable (2).png|Sam warns Scotty that he is about to do "the unthinkable" to him. Sam Does the Unthinkable (3).png|Sam forcefully kisses Scotty. Sam Does the Unthinkable (4).png|Sam warns Scotty that the real fun is about to begin. Sam Does the Unthinkable (5).png|Sam ignores Scotty's pleas for him to stop. Sam Does the Unthinkable (6).png|Sam does "the unthinkable" and rapes Scotty. Sam x Scotty (Davemadson Kiss 3).png|Lecturing gets turned into kissing. Video Trivia Rumors say that Sam fell in love with Scotty because Sam found out that George was the one initially going to be with Beulah, before Scotty entered the scene. He did this so that George will not feel any heartbreaks. The rumor itself is a reference to how Dave handled LTIB's pairings in the past, where he shipped Guy x Beulah. : Adding on to the rumors was that Sam was left in an ambiguous situation after LTIB's Anna disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Sam was paired up with Scotty so that Sam will never find himself in said situation. Sam is the first ever BrantSteele Champion. Sam is a giant compared to everyone else of Code LTIB, measuring at 7'07" compared to Ben Wilburn Warner's 5'09" and everyone else below that. Sam got abducted by aliens on October 31, 2018. Category:LTIB Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superpowered Characters Category:Humans Category:Shelter Survivors Category:S Characters